Time Distorted Babylon 5
by Celeblas
Summary: Sorry EB, the right story is uploaded now,I'm not particularly proud of this one, so, be gentle, hmm? Ele. Delenn and John have an odd afternoon, consisting of time travelers, assassins, and a screaming five year old.


Title: Time Distorted Babylon 5  
  
Author: Elentari Manwe  
  
Summary: Delenn and John have an odd afternoon, consisting of time travelers, assassins, and a screaming five year old.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Distorted Babylon 5?  
  
"Grandmother! Grandfather!" a little girl yelled as she ran up to Delenn and Captain John Sheridan. With Commander Susan Ivaniva and Security Chief Michael Garibaldi and Doctor Stephen sitting behind them eating dinner. "I'm sorry little girl, do you know us?" Delenn asked bending down to the height of the child. Delenn noticed that the child had little nubs on her temples kind of like hers except smaller with little lines on them they were exactly like hers except they didn't go all the way around her head they only went to about the back of her ears. "Grandma it's me Delenna, Don't you know me?" She asked tears threatening her eyes. "Delenna?" John and Delenn asked simultaneously. Tears were now coming down the child's cheeks and she started to cry aloud. "You.don't know me? I'm your own granddaughter and you don't know me!" Delenna screamed.  
  
(AN: Delenna is about five years old so she can't yell very loud)  
  
John and Delenn just looked at each other and then at the child, she had stopped crying and was standing. "What do we do?" John asked Delenn "I don't know, I've never had to deal with something like this before, maybe you should take her to.", "Delenna!" a young woman yelled as she came through the crowd that had formed around them.  
  
She was a human, dressed in a brown cape with a hood but you could still tell she was wearing a white dress; she looked like she was no older than seventeen or eighteen, she had bright blue eyes and held her head down. Delenna looked up to see a friendly face staring back at her "Hicaruku!" Delenna yelled and ran to her and rapped her arms around the lower part of Hicarukus' legs, then Hicaruku took the child and moved her in front of her, she looked down at the small child and said "Princess Delenna, your mother is very worried about you and misses you very much, you disappeared on her so suddenly she hasn't eaten or slept in days, now she is very ill with worry, so please come with me, now " she spoke in a calm voice at a steady pace. "Please, Small Lady, everyone at the palace misses you very much". "How about you? do you miss me?"  
  
Delenna asked "Of course Small Lady, since you've been gone, I've had no one to beat in I.D. Chess" Hicaruku said with a smile. "Will you please come back Princess?" this time Hicaruku bent down to Delennas' level. "Yeah! Who else is going to teach you a lesson in beating a Princess in Chess" Delenna said laughing. "Excuse me, but what is going on here?" John asked, by this time a security detail had been assigned by Garibaldi. "It would take too long to explain sir." Hicaruku said taking Delenna by the hand and starting to walk away when she heard a voice she new all to well.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" a man with sword yelled as he flew from the top level of the veranda. "Oh, no" Hicaruku said stepping in front of Delenna and drawing her sword, from under her cape. "Delenna, Go over to your grandparents, now!" with that Hicaruku flew up to meet the man's advance. As Delenna ran over to Delenn and held onto her tightly, for fear or not, Delenn didn't know.  
  
The fighting was fierce Hicaruku had made many blows to her opponent but he had mad many also, including one to her torso and to her fighting arm. Delenna saw how hard Hicaruku was trying to fight and she knew that Hicaruku would fight to the death to protect her. Then Hicaruku was dealt a terrible blow, she fell from her flying position down about 25 feet above the main floor. As Hicaruku fell Delenna pulled herself away from Delenn and yelled, "HICARUKU!!!"  
  
She ran to her and looked at her deathly pale lips and glazed eyes "Small Lady?" Hicaruku asked her voice barely above a whisper "Hicaruku, Are you ok?" Delenna asked, "Sure I am, takes more than that to stop me" *Cough, cough* they both had for gotten about the man and he took this to his advantage he charged at them with his sword raised high.  
  
Then something hit him and he fell to the ground, it was an energy pulse, "Who?" his question was answered by the click of a blaster from behind him, "Long time no see, Amos" a woman said from behind him she was dressed in all white, with a clear cape, and white boots adorned with silver lining, and a silver belt around her waist that held, on one side, a sword, that had a long slender blade with a silver handle and diamonds in crested into the metal, and, on the other, a blaster, and a crown made of silver with diamonds adorning it. This woman had long silver hair, than came down to her knees, and silver blue eyes that looked as if they glowed when she was angry, and she was angry, she narrowed her eyes and said, "You have committed many offences to our planet, and now you have the gal to try and harm my daughter and you harm her protector you deserve to die" with that she cocked the blaster and was about to fire when she heard a click from behind her she turned around to see what it was and Amos took that as an opportunity to escape so he used his legs, in a sweeping motion and knocked the woman off her feet he got up and jumped into the air and said "We shall meet again, Queen Setsuana, and next time you and your precious daughter will die" and with that he disappeared. Setsuana, holstered her blaster, got up, and looked up at the space were Amos stood only minutes earlier and thought 'We will meet again and when that day comes it will be your day to pay' She then turned and looked over where Hicaruku lay. She walked over to where she was and used her powers to heal her.  
  
(AN: Queen Setsuana has many powers they will be discussed later in the sequel to this story; "The Future needs no Queen" and how she got her powers. Now back to the story)  
  
Delenna was standing back by Delenn and John. She knew this was her mother but she was use to seeing her mother in beautiful long gowns not in short skirts and clear capes but she guessed she would have to get use to it. Then she said "Mommy?" "Huh? Delenna?" Setsuana turned around and saw her daughter and her parents "Delenna, It's really you" In saying this the queen ran to her daughter and hugged her in a big bear hug, and said "Oh, my darling, wh.where have you been? I've had hundreds of search parties dispatched. Are you alright?" "Y.Yeah, Mommy I'm alright, Hicaruku protected me from the bad man. She.Hicaruku! Mommy will she be alright?" Delenna asked worry in her eyes. "Yes, Delenna she'll be fine. But."  
  
"Excuse me could you please tell us what is going on" Capitain Sheridan asked "You are better off not knowing and anyway what you have just seen will not occur till fifty years from now. See you later" Setsuana said and took Delenna's hand in her hand and she helped Hicaruku up and then she unsheathed her sword and pointed to an empty space in front of her and said "Guardian of the Universe give me your power allow us safe passage through Time and Space and help us to our destination!" with that a portal opened at the tip of the blade and then she sheathed her sword, turned around and said "We all have a destiny, you, Delenn and John, follow yours" with that she took her daughter's hand and walked through the portal and even after the portal closed her last words rang through Delenns' and Johns' heads. 'We all have a destiny you...follow yours'  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Very Bad? Needs to be torn to pieces? Burned? What? Reviews are welcome, and I except all types of criticism but please try and keep it PG-13, hmmm? Well thanks for reading, I look forward to hearing from you, *hint, hint*. Ele. 


End file.
